A Sickle for your thoughts?
by RhiannonCat
Summary: A short, 1 shot fic. James is feeling very depressed, but what happens when someone gives him a sickle for his thoughts? LJ. Read and review please!


A Sickle for you thoughts  
  
Summery: A short, one shot fic about Lily and James. James is feeling depressed over Lily, But what happens when someone gives James a sickle for his thoughts?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story, not even the romance either. I only own the plot and situation.  
  
A storm blew. Dark clouds covered the moon and rain slashed down like daggers, peircing James' soul, even though he was inside  
  
James sat by the window on the top of the Astronomy Tower. Lily would never love him. He knew that now. But that wasn't what he wanted to know.  
  
He loved her. Everyone knew that. But she hated him. She had always hated him. Rain poured down and lightning flashed. Just like the burning light in her eyes when she told him she hated him.  
  
Something stirred behind him.  
  
"Oh it's you Potter." Lily said. James didn't move. She wasn't his. "She can never be mine," he whispered.  
  
Lily was looking beautiful with her red hair pulled up neatly.  
  
"What did you say?" Lily asked. "Potter, did you just say something to me?"  
  
"No.....I didn't." Tears trickled down his cheeks. The world seemed to fall down around him. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Potter?" Lily crossed the room and peered curiously into his face. She had never seem him cry.  
  
"Just leave me alone," he whispered. His voice was hoarse. His cheeks were raw and his eyes were bloodshot.  
  
"Potter? Are you ok?" Her voice became more concerned.  
  
"Don't you understand? I want to be left alone. I have nothing left. My parents are dead, Voldemort is looking for me and nobody loves me."  
  
"Remus and Sirius love you."  
  
"I don't want to talk about anything."  
  
"There's no reason to get snappy."  
  
"I want to die."  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"Can you call me James for once? What am I, your ememy?"  
  
"Well your certainly not my lover."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Po..James? That's it isn't it. You...me...." Lily stuttered.  
  
"I love you Lily. I always have. But you just always pushed me away. You hated me."  
  
"I'm sorry James. I really am."  
  
She left. James didn't move. He just stared into the black  
  
The next day dawned dark and cloudy.  
  
"Lily! Have you seen James? He's missing." It was Sirius. He came running up to her. His face was etched with worry.  
  
"Oh. No I haven't."  
  
What happened to James? I have to find him! Lily thought.  
  
She ran up the stairs. The wind blew round and whipped at her. Then she saw him, standing on the window ledge. His thin black robes flew like winds around him. His always messy hair blew.  
  
"James! What are you doing! James! Don't jump, James please, I can't live without you," cried Lily. She tugged on his arm. "Please." She whimpered.  
  
He tured around and saw her. Her clothes hung losely around her, her hair was dirty and not brushed. Her eyes were pleading and full of tears.  
  
"I never was going to jump Lily." He smiled. "I was going for a ride on my broom. Want to come?"  
  
Lily blushed. "Um..ok."  
  
They rode off threw the trees and into the sky. Lily looked in wonder at the sky which seemed to be clearing.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" James told her. "Yeah."  
  
"A sickle for your thoughts Lily?"  
  
"I, I was thinking about you. I.....I am really sorry James, and about what I said,"  
  
"Lily. I thought you hated me."  
  
"No! Never. I do really like you James, really. I know that now. I knew that from when Sirius first told me you were missing."  
  
She held his hand gently. Her heart beat wildly. She pressed herself closer to his muscular chest. He stroked her hair.  
  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me James?"  
  
"Of course Lily."  
  
He looked deep into her emerald eyes. Moving slowly, he wrapped his arm around her. She reached up and turned his face towards her, kissing him gently. "Will you ever forgive me?" His muscles rippled as he spoke, his face betraying every emotion.  
  
"I will always love you Lily, forever and ever. Ever and always."  
  
And they stayed there in each others arms for the rest of the day, knowing that it would be alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N~ How was it? Review please! 


End file.
